


Twenty Four

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: from an anonymous halloween prompt: The Furies—the vengeance deities of classic mythology—are back in business again.





	Twenty Four

Blood will have blood  
An eye for an eye  
A heart for a heart…

The women held hands silently and listened to the sound of their own breathing and hearts beating as one.

“What do you see, Tisiphone?” Asked one of the others.

“Blood has been spilled,” Tisiphone answered, her body swaying and her sisters moving as one with her.

“A heart has been broken, ” the third woman came to a complete halt and as one, the sisters hearts stop beating together.

“To where do we visit and with whom do our paths cross?” The first one asked again, she let go of her sisters hands and glided around them, stopping behind the youngest. She stroked a hand down her long unbound hair. “Megaera, speak truth and let us find these hearts. One to punish, one to salvage.”

“Where water lies to make the bed of a prosperous city. Venice, dear Alecto. Venice. Our task and our journey that way lies.”

Alecto moved away from her youngest sister and brushed Tisiphone on her shoulder. “To Venice, our sister says. To find these hearts, do you agree Tis?”

Tisiphone nodded, “We go to Venice, the blood has spilt elsewhere but it carries it’s way to the city of water.”

Alecto ran her hand down Tisiphone’s shoulder. “Good good. It is a man we help this time. The woman has left many betrayed in her wake. Come sisters. To Venice.”

The three women, hooded and hiding their dog heads and hair like snakes moved silently through the walls of what is real and what is not, to stand outside the door of a decrepit Venetian home. Gunshots ricochet throughout the building and their heads turn, sniffing out the truth from the false.

“We are in time,” Megaera whispers. She moves forward, taking the lead from her siblings. Without a sound, they make their way up steps, as several men fight and a woman in red is held hostage.

As one, they turn to the woman in red, their noses sniffing, the snakes on their heads writhing, their lips drawn back in a snarl, canines glistening in the mid day sun coming through parts of the broken building.

“It is she. Should we take her now?” Megaera asked. “Her man tries valiantly for her, but it is a fools errand.” The three women watched as a blond man in a blue tunic and pants fought to reach the woman in red. It was unclear if he meant to save her or kill her.

“James!” The woman in red screamed out as bullets flew about her. “I’m sorry!”

The man, James didn’t listen to her, he ran and threw himself further into the building. “I know.”

“Now?” Tisiphone asked, saliva dripping from her jowls. “Now?”

“No, no...but wait. Let the folly of man play out. Protect the one whose blood has been spilt and heart has been slain,” Alecto said, she crouched down and leapt away from her sisters, howling as she threw herself into the fight. A nudge here, a pull there and the sisters made it so James could fight his way through safely, but barely.

The woman in red, they gathered around and laughed in her face.

“Tis you who brought this on yourself.”

“Greedy woman who wanted it all!”

The women snarled and snapped around her, driving her and her captor through the building. They soon guided the man who held her captive to place her in a rickety elevator.

“A mortal prison.”

“One bound for the hereafter soon.”

“There is no escape from us.”

The women danced and the building shook, they wouldn’t release the woman in red, they would let the sea swallow her in the prison of the building's cage.

“Blood will have blood!”

“An eye for an eye!”

“A heart for a heart!”

The women danced and growled, the ground shaking fearsome beneath them and the cage was rattled free and fell into the water.

“Vesper!” James shouted as he shot the last man standing. He dove for the water, in an attempt to save her.

Alecto’s moral compass spun with happiness, but it was not to be. The Furies had Vesper in their grasp now.

“Dear Hero, we have brought vengeance to who has wronged you. Go in peace,” Alecto said. Her sisters whispered after her as they left the scene of Vesper in her watery grave and her suitor that she had betrayed and brought harm to. “Go in peace.”

James Bond would never find that peace.


End file.
